A Nero x Kyrie Fan Fic X3
by kittysayskyah
Summary: A very old fan fiction, enjoy


Nero's heart pounded against his chest. He inched closer to Kyrie's face, to her lips, just a little closer... "Fuck these demons!" Nero was pissed! He was about to kiss Kyrie for the first time, but it seemed like he still had demons to fight. "I'll wait." Said Kyrie. "Thanks." Said Nero, then he rubbed his arm across his nose, and sniffled. "Nero is so cute when he does that." Thought Kyrie. She stood there, watching him from afar. He loved his white hair, his sparkling eyes, his slim body, his suit, sword, arm, and everything about him! It was like every girl's fantasy! He was the prince who came to save her, the princess. There was only one problem. Their kiss. First kiss. From true love. "Sigh, it will happen eventually," thought Kyrie. Nero walked towards her when he was done fighting the demons. "Now where were we? Oh yes, I remember." He put his arms around her neck. But he didn't kiss her. At least, not yet. Kyrie just stared at him. "Nero, what's the matter?" Nero was in awe. Kyrie was so cute, and beautiful. "I-it's nothing. You're just so, so beautiful." He stroked his fingers through her hair, "thank you Nero." She embraced him, and tugged on his jacket. He felt so warm. She loved the feeling of his body up against hers. "It's cold out, isn't it? Here, take my jacket." He helped her slip it on. Then he wrapped his arms around her once again, but this time around her thighs. He cuddled her. "You're the only girl, I uh..." Nero blushed. He felt so embarrased, but in a good way. "Um, Nero? What you were trying to do earlier..." Nero wanted to kiss her. So bad. But something was holding him back. "That's why." He thought. "More fucking demons!" Kyrie clenched her fists and put them up against her chest. "Oh dear." She thought, and she had a sad look upon her face. After Nero had finished fighting demons again, he told Kyrie, "Maybe we better wait. I don't want to interrupt our firs..." Kyrie put her finger on his lips. "Hush. It's okay. I understand." Nero felt bad, and wanted to make it up to her. "I'll walk you home." He said. Kyrie grabbed his demon hand, and they walked together in the cold night, with gentle snow drops falling.

***

Nero lay in his bed that night. "D-damn it! Why do those stupid things always have to come after me?!" His hand was on his forehead, teeth clenched. He rolled over to his side. He sighed, and lifted up a blanket next to him, and then put it back down. He then got up, and picked up a picture of him and Kyrie which lay on his nightstand. Kyrie had a wide smile, with the whitest teeth Nero had ever seen. Nero's expression was just a small grin, but at least he looked happy in the picture. Of course he did. He was with the best girl in the world. "Some day Kyrie, I will give you a kiss you've been waiting for." He collapsed onto his bed once more, falling on his back, with the picture clasped in his grasp. He couldn't sleep. At all. He tried closing his eyes, and thought about Kyrie, hoping it would help him fall alseep, and make him peaceful. But it didn't work. An idea came to his mind. "What if, I got rid of all demons surrounding this area? Then surely I could be alone with my Kyrie." He liked the thought, but he also thought it was a little ridiculous. "What the hell are you saying Nero? That's nearly impossible! But, if it can be done..." He stood up, and grabbed his Red Queen, put it on his back, and headed out the door. As he was walking out, he ran into Dante. "Where are you going kid?!" Nero confused as to why Dante was outside his house door made him fringe. "Uh, Dante? Why the hell are you here?" Dante laughed. "I know what you're up to kid, and I'm going to help you out. After all, she's a cutie. And I think it's about time you kissed her already. It's pissing me off damn it!" Nero smirked, and gave a 'heh.' "Thanks Dante." Nero was glad he didn't try to stop him, he was strong. He had already battled him once early on, but found out, he was actually a pretty decent guy.

***

Kyrie, also not being able to sleep that night, wondered what Nero was up to. "I wonder if he made it home okay." She looked at her hand. She could still remember the warmth she felt when holding Nero's. She loved the feeling. She wondered what it was like to kiss him, and wondered what it would be like if, more happened. "I guess I'll find out soon enough. She rolled onto her stomach, and plopped her head into her pillow. Remembering that she couldn't breathe that way, she turned again, laying on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Something doesn't feel right." She thought. "I think, Nero might be, in trouble." She sat up, saw Nero's jacket hanging on a coat rack. "Keep it for the night. I want you to remember me when you're home away from me." Was what he said, before he walked her to her door. The words made her tingle. "But why couldn't he at least kissed me on the cheek or something?" Kyrie was frustrated. She loved Nero more than anything, but she desired to share her love for him more. Nero did love her right? Kyrie knew he did. "Maybe he just wants the opportunity to be perfect." Knowing that, Kyrie felt at ease, and then she left her house, forgetting to close, and lock the door.

***

The floor of Kyrie's house rumbled. Things shook, and fell over. "Heh, heh, heh..." A sound creeped through the warm air of her household. "I'm watching you Kyrie..." Kyrie saw a light in the distance. It was a fire, she ran to see who it was out of curiosity. She panted and huffed, even though it was a short run, it made her tired. "Kyrie?..." Nero spotted her. He sat up from the log bench, and gave her a long, tight hug. "I was just worried about you Nero. I just had a bad feeling. That's all. But it seems you're doing alright, so I'll just go now." She turned around, and Nero put his demon hand on her. "Wait." He said. "I don't want you to go." Nero noticed that his demon arm started glowing. "Dante, something's here. Please get Kyrie to safety." Dante said, "Sure thing kid." But after Dante had said that, Nero was wiped out cold. Bleeding everywhere. Nero had passed out. "What the fuck was that?!" Screamed Dante. "Show yourself you demon bastard!" Dante heard, "Alright." And in front of him appeared the She Viper. "Crap! I hate this fucking thing!" The She Viper laughed. "I'm not a thing darling..." She got closer to him, and scratched his chin with her finger. "I'm a demon. And I'm going to kill you. Then Nero. Then Kyrie." Dante was angered. "You were following Kyrie weren't you?!" The She Viper laughed again. "You're a smart man, Dante..." She hissed. "What the fuck do you want to do with Kyrie?!" The She Viper quickly replied, "No need to be so angry Dante darling. I just felt like it. That's all." Dante started shooting her with his two guns. "I thought you were dead already damn it! I don't know what you're up to, but I won't let you harm a single one of us, especially Kyrie!" Nero woke up at those words. "Kryie?" He moaned, and she whispered. "Y-yes Nero?" Nero began to speak, "I l-lov..." And he passed out again. Out of nowhere, Gloria showed up. "Need some help?!" She smiled. "Thank goodness you're here Gloria! Please, take Kyrie home! And get some help for Nero!" She obeyed Dante's orders. "No problem!" She then lifted both Nero, and Kyrie onto her back. Kyrie was amazed at how strong she was. She had no idea that a girl like herself (okay, maybe not exactly like herself) could be so strong. "G-gloria was it?!" Gloria replied. "Yeah, that's me. What's up?!" Kyrie replied. "Can you take us to his place?" Kyrie pointed. "It's just over there." Gloria answered, "sure." And they were there in no time.

Gloria gently lifted Kyrie off her back, and then eased Nero onto his bed. She mended him. He cleaned his wounds, and bandaged him up. Kyrie turned red a little. To be quite honest, she was a little jealous. Gloria was pretty, and beautiful. She was no help to Nero at all, yet he did everything for her. Fighting demons, and waiting for the perfect moment for them to kiss. Kyrie watched her mend his wounds. "I wish I could treat them instead. But I don't know how." She said to herself. "I'll stay here until he wakes up, okay?" Kyrie agreed, and said, "That's fine." Then it was akward silence between them. "So uh, Gloria..." Nero mumbled. "K-kyriem? Iz tat yu Kyriem?" Gloria looked at Nero, then at Kyrie. "Well, I best be off. Enjoy yourselfs." Kyrie waved her goodbye, "Thanks for everthing!" She yelled back, "it's no problem!" Kyrie hoped that Dante would be okay fighting the She Viper. But she knew he could, and Gloria would be there to help him. If Nero was able to do it by himself, then she knew Dante, and Gloria would both be okay. Nero's words became more clear when he realized what was going on around him. "Kyrie, come..." Kyrie hesitated. "Y-yes?" She asked. "Come closer sweetie, I want to, k- I want to kis..." Kyrie became excited. "Yes of course!" She ran towards him, tripped, and then fell on top of him. "Mmmppphhh!" Nero, and Kyrie's faces glowed brightly, and both their faces turned red. "Oh, N-Nero. I'm so sorry!" Nero didn't say anything. He just gently grabbed her head, and slowly started to bring her head towards him, finally, he would have his moment. Dante agreed that he would make sure to keep all the demons completely away from him and her so they could kiss. Kyrie's heart raced. Her first... Nero's arm glowed again. "Fuck it!" He said. "Damn fucking demons, fucking again!" Nero got up, and put Kyrie gently to the side of him. "I'm so sorry Kyrie." A gunshot was heard within the room. Nero looked towards Dante, who was holding up a gun in his hand, who also had another gun facing down in the other. "What did I tell ya kid? I'd take care of 'em!" Dante left their presence to leave the two love birds alone.

Nero's face was scratchy, and scarred. He was shirtless, with gauze wrapped around his body. Even so, Kyrie thought it made him look quite sexy. She stroked his white hair. "Kyrie, do you remember, not too long ago, I wanted to give you something?" Kyrie, not being the brightest said, "Huh? What was that?" Nero licked her ear. He panted, "this..." He brought her towards him, and without hesitating, pressed her lips onto his. Kyrie froze. Nero kept at it. He tried putting his tongue into her mouth, and she became more at ease. She opened her mouth more, and their tongues met. They both looked at each other. They had shared their first kiss. "N-nero..." Kyrie went on, "p-please don't stop." Nero answered, "there is also something else I wanted to say. I love you Kyrie." She said, "I love you too." Both of them smiled, and Nero went at her lips again, he was good at this.

"Come on!" Dante motioned the She Viper towards him, and finally finished her off. "I believe this job, and another lover's job has been complete. And then Gloria and him left, off into the distance. *


End file.
